Over The Years
by sandersonsisters
Summary: FINISHED! A fic about Peter and Claires relationship over about three years.
1. info

Okay, I thought for this story I should tell all of you what it's about before hand and how its set up. If I didn't, you would probably be confused…

Okay, every part is going to rotate between Claire and Peters point of view.

Also, CLAIRE starts at the end of the relationship, while PETER starts at the beginning. It will kind of crash somewhere along the way.

It might be kind of hard to understand, but I hope everyone will at least give it a chance!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Over The Years

Part one

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!

Claire

Three years of pain, of love, of disappointing everyone we know. Three years of finding the most perfect thing you can possibly imagine, just to have it ripped from you. Three years of pretending, of disappointing my family. Three years.

And for what?

I thought we were in this together, I thought this was something we both wanted. Yet now here I sit, on the floor in the main room of our small apartment, while _he_ is in the bedroom, packing up his things. And _she _is watching me.

"Claire, I know you must really hurt right now-"

"Leave me alone." I said harshly.

"Claire, your twenty years old. Please."

"Please what? Understand?" I laughed bitterly. "Help him get his things. I want both of you out."

Niki stared at me a minute, then walked into the bedroom. I heard both of them talking in hushed voices, then Niki came back out, carrying two bags. She walked out of the apartment.

Peter came out a moment later, carrying three more bags. He swallowed hard, and looked at me. "Claire, don't be like this."

"Get out."

He sighed hard, then glared down at me. "Fine." He started walking towards the door. "I have the rent paid for the next three months."

I didn't answer, just watched as he walked out the door. How could he do this to me? After all we had been through, after everything that has happened, how could he just leave?

And how could he leave with her?

I slowly stood and walked into the bedroom. The closet was half empty, and the empty drawers were hanging open. All evidence that he had once lived there was gone. I made my way into the bathroom. Empty.

Tears streaming down my face, I looked at my apartment. That's what it was now. _MY_ apartment.

I sat down on the couch, then reached down under the table and took out the scrapbook I had made two months ago. The first picture showed all of us, the entire group, right after we had found Peter. All except D.L., who had died before then. This picture showed Peter hugging me, while everyone else was crowding around us.

Then there was the pictures from my eighteenth birthday party. There was a picture of me and Niki, arms around each others waists and both of us laughing at the camera. The picture of me and Micah. A picture of me, Nathan, and Heidi. A picture of me and my half brothers. Me, Hiro, and Ando. Then a picture of me and Molly. Then there was the picture of Peter picking me up, my hands around his neck as we laughed.

More pictures from over the years. Me and Niki. Me and Peter. The last picture. It was a picture of me and Peter. He was sitting in a chair and I was standing behind him. My arms were wrapped around his neck, and he was smiling up at me while I was smiling at the camera.

The picture was taken only three months ago. And it was taken by Niki.

I slammed the scrapbook shut, then opened the closest window, then I threw it out and slammed the window shut once again.

I didn't notice the two people outside on the street, staring at the photo album.


	3. Chapter 2

Over the Years

Part two

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

PETER

I was staring at the trophy case in Odessa high school. Was this the girl I was supposed to save? Was this the cheerleader that was going to save the world?

Someone slammed into me. It was a girl with blonde hair and tan skin. I made some small talk with her, then looked back at the trophy case. "Do you know her?"

She walked up beside me. It was obvious she didn't really like this girl.

Why couldn't this be the girl I was supposed to save? I had more of a connection with her than I had ever had with anyone. "I'm Claire."

Claire. "Peter."

She smiled. Damn, I bet that got her absolutely anything she wanted….

Claire was the cheerleader. She was the one who I was supposed to save…and did save. And not only that, somehow I fell off of a building, a building! And yet I completely healed. I'm covered in my blood, yet I don't have a scratch on me. She heals. It's completely amazing.

Of course, it would be much better if I hadn't got arrested. And the officer. Can he read minds? I cant go back in there, my head had felt like it was completely going to explode. I have to stay away from him…

"Petrelli, you have a visitor"

Claire walked into my cell. "Claire-"

"You're like me." She stated. I blinked. How do I respond to that? Do I tell her that I just borrowed that from her, or do I just go with it? Wait what is she saying?

She broke off of her sentence and looked out the window. Some guy was out there, ushering her. "I have to go." She said softly. She started walking towards the door. "Hey." She looked back at me, and I looked into her eyes. "You're totally my hero."

She left. She stayed on my mind the rest of the day, then Nathan showed up. I got my usual lecture from him, then followed him out of jail. That's not something you hear everyday…

That's when my head started to pound.

Sorry this one is so short. I'll make it up!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Over the Years

Part Three

Disclaimer: Not mine, at all. I wish…

CLAIRE

He hadn't come home last night. We got into a fight, I mean it wasn't even a big one. He wanted to go back to New York for Christmas. I told him that was a bad idea. I mean, after the huge fight with Nathan, why would we go back? It's not like he approved of us…

The front door opened. "Peter?"

He walked in and leaned against the doorframe, staring at me. "Where have you been?"

He stared at me, then shook his head. "We cant do this." He muttered.

I looked at him in shock. "What?"

I looked at me with pain in his eyes. "I love you Claire. You know that. But Nathan is my brother…"

"I know." I said softly.

He just sighed. "We have to work this out. Somehow…"

"We will." I promised him.

He smiled. "Get ready. Niki and Micah are coming over in like two hours."

His smile instantly faltered. "Why?"

I frowned at him. "Peter, they come over once a month."

"Oh right." He said uncomfortably. He shrugged, "I'll go take a shower." He came over and kissed me quickly.

"Go." I said, pulling away and laughing.

He smirked. "yeah, yeah."

I shook my head as he walked into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and was getting dressed when there was a knock on the door. "Hey Niki, hey Micah." I said, opening the door and smiling at the two of them.

"Hi Claire." Micah said, automatically moving towards the computer.

Niki gave me a strained smile. I frowned at her. "You okay?" I asked her.

She kept giving me that smile. "Fine."

I raised my eyebrows, but ignored it. "Okay. Want to help me make lunch?'

She nodded quickly, then followed me into the kitchen. "Peter will be out in a minute." I told her.

She just nodded silently. We worked in silence a while, then she turned to me. "How are you and Peter? Everything okay?"

I gave her a confused smile. "Everything is fine. Unless you know something I don't."

She winced, then laughed. "Of course not."

"Okay." I said, turning back to the food. Someone wrapped there arms around my body. "That better be Peter." I said good naturedly.

"Oh, who else would it be?" He teased.

I laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know."

He just smirked and leaned down to kiss me. "Hey Niki."

"Peter."

That's strange. What's up with them?

"Micah! Time to eat!" I called, putting the food down on the table. Micah hurried in and took his usual seat between Niki and Peter.

"So, anything new?" I asked everyone in general, then frowned at the way both Niki and Peter winced.

"Nothing." Niki said quickly.

"Mom has a new boyfriend." Micah said helpfully. "That's why I was locked in my room all last night."

I laughed and looked at Niki, who looked like she was about to let Jessica out to play. "Who's the mystery guy?"

Niki laughed unconvincingly. "Nobody. It doesn't matter."

I frowned again. That's strange. Niki usually gave me to much information about her latest conquests. This time, she didn't give me enough.

"Let's take pictures!" Micah said, going into my room and taking out my camera. That boy has a strange fascination with cameras….

He snapped a photo of Niki, who laughed and took the camera from him. He quickly came over beside me and smiled. Niki snapped the photo. "Get one of Peter and Claire!" Micah told his mother. I laughed and stood, walking behind Peter and putting my arms around him. Niki snapped the photo.


	5. Chapter 4

Over the Years

Part four

Disclaimer: so not mine

PETER

I took a deep breath, my chest burning with the effort. What happened? The last thing I remember was fighting with Syler…

"Claire?" I asked, my eyes now focusing on the girl in front of me. She had tear stains running down her face…

I was dead. Claire brought me back. Nathan rushed into the room, quickly followed by my mother. That's when I learned the news. The news that literally made me wish I was lying back on that table…

Claire is my niece.

My niece! Oh, it's just so wrong…

I begged Claire to shoot me if I started to explode. I really hope she can do it. I'm going to need her too.

Claire and I left. If we leave New York, then maybe I wont explode…and even if I do, she's the only one who can possibly stop it.

"I trusted you!" Claire's thoughts screamed at me as I pulled in to see Nathan. My heart broke. I don't want to lose her trust, or upset her, but Nathan is my brother, I know he'll help us.

"Nathan-" I heard his thoughts. "Claire was right."

I turned back to the car. Claire was gone. "Claire? Claire!" I was completely losing control. Where was Claire.

"Peter!" Nathan yelled.

I became invisible and ran out the door. Where was Claire? What could have happened to her?

"Oh God." I muttered as I saw my hands. They were glowing.

"Who is the hero now Peter?" Syler muttered as my hands started to glow. I just stared down. No this couldn't be happening….

Hiro appeared and rammed Syler threw with the sword. I looked at him. "Hiro, you can end this."

Syler sent Hiro flying and he disappeared.

That's when I saw Claire. She looked up from her father, then grabbed the gun and walked over to me. "Please don't make me do this." Claire begged, tears running down her face.

My heart broke once again. "Claire, you have too."

"No." She begged, still holding the gun to my head.

That's when Nathan showed up. He told me he wasn't going to leave me. "But you'll die."

He was going to do it anyway. I looked at him, then looked at Claire, who still had tears running down her face. I wanted so badly right then to tell her that I loved her. Her eyes met mine, then were ripped from me as Nathan took off.


	6. Chapter 5

Over the years

Part five

Disclaimer: mine this is not.

CLAIRE

"That's it." Peter said, dropping a box down in the now full apartment. "That's everything."

I smiled at him and fell down onto the couch. "Now we just have to unpack everything."

Peter groaned, and fell beside me on the couch. "Do we have too?" He asked, giving me a puppy dog look. I laughed. "Peter, the only thing we have is the furniture. We don't even have clothes unpacked."

He grinned evilly. "That's okay. We don't need them."

I laughed. "Whatever. Get to work."

He pouted, but pulled a box over beside him. He opened the box, then just stared down at its contents. "What are you doing?"

He sighed. "I don't want to do this now."

I rolled my eyes. "What exactly do you want to do now?"

He grinned evilly once again. "Christian the bedroom."

I laughed as he picked me up off the couch. "Peter!"

He just laughed and carried me into our room.

"I'm so glad you both moved out here." Niki said, as she helped me unpack the last of the boxes. "I've missed all of you."

I smiled. "Well, just be happy Peter got offered a job out here."

Niki rolled her eyes. "Thanks. You could have just let me think you moved for me."

I just laughed, then pushed the box away from me. "That's it! We are officially moved in!"

Niki cheered with me. "What's going on in here?" Peter asked, walking through the door. I jumped up and ran to him. He picked me up.

"We are moved in!"

"Finally." Peter said. I hit him and he laughed. "Hey Niki. She driving you crazy yet?"

I hit him and Niki laughed. "Na. Though if you give me another month…"

"Niki!"

"Just kidding." Niki laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever." I muttered. Niki laughed and looked at her watch. "I have to go get Micah. Have fun you two."

"Bye!" I called. Peter smirked, then put his arms around me. I tied my own arms loosely around him. "Are you happy?" He asked me.

I smiled, "Very."

"Good." He leaned down and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smirked. "I know."

"That's just slightly rude." I muttered.

He rolled his eyes and kissed me again. "Well I can hear your thoughts."

I hit him playfully. "You told me you wouldn't do that!"

He just laughed. "I cant help it. Its like your broadcasting it at me."

I just rolled my eyes. "Well I really don't care if you know that or not."

He winced ."Oh, thanks."

"Your welcome!" I said happily.

Peter just rolled his eyes once again.


	7. Chapter 6

Over the Years

Part six

Disclaimer: not mine!!!!

Authors note: _**Hey, I really don't know if anyone likes this story enough for me to keep writing it. If you do, let me know…otherwise I'm just going to delete it.**_

PETER

I blew up. Literally. And yet I'm still alive. And I have been for three months. The problem? I'm trapped in some…place and the only think that has kept me going as long as I have is the thought of one girl.

I was sitting in my little cell, then jumped to my feet in shock when Hiro appeared in front of me. "Come Peter. Let us go."

I blinked, then grabbed Hiro's arm as he disappeared. We reappeared outside the facility, and my eyes instantly connected with a pair of hazel ones. "Claire." I whispered. She smiled, tears running down her face. Then she started to run. She threw her arms around me and I buried my face in her hair. "Smile!" Micah said, snapping a picture. That was enough to make me remember to let go of Claire and look around me.

"Hey Pete." Nathan said, pulling me into a tight embrace. I hugged him back then smiled at everyone around me.

"How did you guys find me?" I asked. My voice was a little hoarse.

"It wasn't easy, I mean, we actually had to ask Molly." Matt chuckled, hugging the little girl.

"Sorry it took so long." Mohinder said. "Someone was blocking her and she couldn't find you."

"That fine." I looked down at the little girl. "Thanks Molly."

She blushed. "Your welcome."

I smiled at her, then looked at everyone. "Thank you."

Nathan smiled at me. "Let's get you home."

I stepped into my apartment and looked around in amazement. Everything was exactly as I had left it, nothing was different. "We knew you'd be back." A voice said softly from behind me.

I turned and flashed Claire a smile. "I'm glad you all had such faith in me."

"More like Claire had faith in you." Nathan said, coming up behind Claire and putting a hand on her shoulder. "She's the one who wouldn't let us touch the place."

Claire blushed and looked down at the floor. "Well, I knew that I could live through that, so I figured he could too."

Nathan shrugged, and I smiled down at the still blushing Claire. "Thanks Claire."

I sat down on the couch and Nathan looked at his daughter…that was a really disgusting thought….

"Are you going home or do you want to stay with Peter for awhile?"

Claire shot me a questioning glance. I smiled at her. "I'd like you to stay."

She smiled back. "Alright."

Nathan nodded. "I figured as much." He made his way towards the door. "Don't be home to late."

The door shut behind him and Claire shifted her feet uncomfortably. I watched her in amusement. This was slightly awkward. "You can sit you know."

She shot me a nervous smile and sat next to me on the couch. "Sorry. I just cant believe that you're here."

I smiled at her. "Its kind of hard for me to believe too."

Claire gave me a shaky smile, then looked down at the floor. I slowly moved towards her, then put my arm around her shoulders. She let out a muffled sob and leaned into me, crying against my chest. I blinked, then put my other arm around her, rubbing her back. "I'm sorry." She cried. "I just…I hoped you were alive, but I never really thought I would see you again."

I swallowed hard. "Well, I guess I'm glad you hoped."

She pulled away from me and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt. "I'm sorry. This should be a happy day."

I smiled at her softly. "Claire, this is a happy day. I'm here, I'm alive, I'm with you…"

She stared at me and I stared back. Slowly, I started to lean down. Her eyes started to close. Frantic thoughts were running through my head.

_She's your niece!_

_She's ten years younger than you!_

_What are you doing?!_

I ignored them. For once, I was going to do what I wanted, not what was expected of me…I closed the space between us.


	8. Chapter 7

Over the Years

Part seven

Disclaimer: Not mine!!

Authors note: THANK YOU to those who reviewed. I'm going to continue this story for now!

CLAIRE

"Claire you're nineteen years old! You are not moving with Peter to Las Vegas!" Nathan yelled, glaring down at me.

"Why not?"

"Why would you?!" Nathan yelled back. "He's your uncle Claire!"

I glared at him. "I'm aware of that, thank you."

"Do you really?" Nathan asked. "He got a new job. He's getting on with his life. What even makes you think he would want you with him? He's moving across the country!"

"He told me he wants me with him!" I snapped.

Nathan froze, then spoke harshly. "I think its time you grew up Claire, unlike my brother. You haven't gone to college, you haven't done anything with your life! Just because your uncle is moving across the country doesn't mean you can go with him!"

"He's my best friend!" I yelled.

"HE'S YOUR UNCLE!" Nathan growled.

I glared at him, he glared back. "I'm not paying for you to go with him.

"I didn't ask you to!" I snapped. "And I'm not even asking your permission! I'm telling you I'm going!"

Nathan glared at me, then turned and went into his office, slamming the door behind him as he went. My chest tight, I grabbed my coat off of the door and went outside, then walked to Peters.

He opened the door, took one look at my face, then pulled me into a hug. "You told him didn't you?"

"He's so mad, Peter." I muttered to him, tears running down my face.

I felt him take a deep breath. "Claire, you know as well as I do that this is it."

That I did know. We could either move to Las Vegas, where nobody knew us, and pretend we were like any other couple, or we could stay here and never be any more than what we are now.

"We are leaving Peter." I said softly. "I love you and I'm sick of asking like we are just -"

"I know." Peter told me softly. He looked around his apartment. "We might as well start packing up my things. We can get your when we are done."

I nodded and pulled away from him. We started working in silence. "What do you want to bring?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. What do we need?"

I smirked at him. "Considering what I have? Everything."

He laughed, and threw some books into an open box. "Then pack everything."

I frowned. "Peter…"

He rolled his eyes, smirking at me. "What do you want me to say, Claire?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't want to pack everything."

"And why is that?"

"Because," I said dramatically, "then I have to unpack everything when we get there!"

He laughed at me. "That's usually the way things work."

I frowned. "Well I don't like it."

He came over and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put mine around his neck and smiled up at him. "I don't care." He smirked, leaning down to kiss me. I kissed him back and put my legs around his waist, then the unthinkable happened.

The door of Peter's apartment burst open and Nathan charged in. "Peter what were you thinking letting Claire-" He broke off and stared at us.

I dropped to the floor my eyes wide. Peter looked at his hands on my waist, then moved them quickly. Nathan was still staring. "What the hell…"

"Nathan-" Peter started.

Nathan looked at me, then Peter. "Don't talk to me. Either of you." He glared at me. "Have fun in Las Vegas." He looked at both of us in disgust, then walked out the door.

"Nathan!" Peter yelled, then he ran after him. I felt tears well in my eyes and sank onto the couch.


	9. Chapter 8

Over the Years

Part eight

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Never will be mine…

PETER

I haven't talked to Claire in over a week. I mean, we kissed each other. KISSED! She's my niece and we kissed each other. After we kissed I pretty much…well, I over reacted.

"I think you should go." I said, breaking away from Claire and walking over to the door.

"Peter?" Claire asked. "I think we should just talk…"

"Talk?" I said frantically. I just kissed my niece. God I'm going to hell… "No, I think you should leave."

"Peter-"

"Go!" She left. And I haven't gone to see her since.

But tonight Nathan invited me over to eat with them, and I cant exactly tell him no. So I guess I'm going to have to face her…definitely sooner than I would like.

"Hello Peter." Heidi said as she opened the door. "Nathan and the boys are in the dining room. Claire is out, she should be back by the time we start."

I sighed in relief, though I felt a little disappointed. I made my way into the dining room and smiled at the boys, then took my usual seat. "So how is everything going Peter?" Nathan asked, looking slightly worried. "We expected to be seeing you around a lot more, I mean with Claire here and everything…"

"I've been busy." I interrupted.

Nathan shrugged. "Its just as well. Claire has been out a lot this week with Molly. Its like she has a little sister."

I nodded quickly. I wonder if that kiss affected her as much as it did me…

"Claire's here!" Simon announced as the door opened.

Claire walked in and our eyes met. I saw her look away nervously, then go sit in her seat…right next to mine. I tried to shift my chair away without anyone noticing, and then I almost started to laugh when I saw Claire doing the same thing.

"How's Molly?" Nathan asked.

"She's great." Claire said, smiling. "We went shopping."

Nathan rolled his eyes and looked at me. "What's with the shopping? The girl is ten and that's all they do."

I shrugged. "It's a girl thing."

"That it is." Heidi smirked.

I just laughed. "Peter, can I talk to you?" Claire asked, as soon as we had finished eating.

I froze. I couldn't say no in front of Nathan… "Sure."

I followed her up the stairs into her bedroom, then shut the door behind us. I didn't want anyone to hear what we were talking about. "Peter, last week-"

"Claire, you're my niece." I cut in quickly. I couldn't let this get out of hand.

"I know." Claire snapped. She glared at me. "Do you not think I know that I'm your niece? God Peter, I lay in bed every night, just thinking how I'm going to hell."

"Why would you be going to hell?" I asked her.

"Well, if the way I feel about you is any indication, I am condemned." Claire snapped.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. So she felt it too. "Then I am too."

"Then why are we doing this?" Claire asked.

"Because it's incest Claire!" I practically yelled. Then I remembered where we were and started talking softer. "Claire, I don't want to think of you as my niece, I don't want to be your uncle. But I cant help that. We cant have anything between us except friendship."

"Friendship?" Claire asked quietly. I nodded "Fine." She said softly. "Friendship it is."


	10. Chapter 9

Over The Years

Part nine

Disclaimer: not mine!

Authors note: isn't it fun wondering what happened in between the beginning and the end of the relationship? And I'm _**sorry**_ for how short this is!!!!!!!!

CLAIRE

"We cant keep doing this." Peter told me. We were sitting in his apartment, watching a movie. We were curled up together on the couch, his arms around me and my head on his chest.

I felt panic rise in my chest. "Cant do what exactly?"

"This." He took a deep breath. "I'm sick of hiding."

I pulled away and stared at him. He couldn't be saying he wanted to break up…could he?

"I want us to be able to walk on the street and hold hands. I want us to go out to dinner and not act like nothing is going on. I want to go on a date."

"Well so do I!" I said frantically. "But we cant!"

"Actually, I think I found a way we can."

I stared at him….

"I got a job offer in Las Vegas." He said softly.

I gasped. "You're moving to Vegas?"

He took a deep breath. "I think so." I started to protest and he cut me off. "And I want you to come with me."

My heart leaped in my chest and I felt my mouth fall open. "Wh-what?"

"Come with me." He said, staring into my eyes. "We could be just like any other couple. Nobody there knows us. Nobody would know."

"Except for Niki and Micah." I reminded him.

He rolled his eyes. "Do you really think they will care? You know that if anyone stood by us in this, it would be Niki."

I stared at him. That was true. And we could be just like everyone else….

My face broke into a huge grin. "Oh my god!" I jumped up and pulled Peter up with me, hugging him. "This is great!"

He laughed and hugged me back. He looked relieved. "I'm so glad you're agreeing to this."

I looked at him in amusement. "Did you think I would say no?"

He looked sheepish. "Well…"

I smiled at him. "I would do anything for you Peter."

He smiled and kissed me quickly. "I already told Nathan that I got a job in Vegas. I told him I was moving in a week."

I bit my lip nervously. Right, Nathan….

"Nathan, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Claire." Nathan said. He sat next to me on the couch. "What's up?"

I took a deep breath. "Peter told me that he's moving to Vegas."

Nathan looked at me sadly. "I know your going to miss him Claire, but it's time for him to-"

"That's not why I'm talking about this." I cut in, knowing that if I didn't get it out, I wouldn't be able to.

"Then what's wrong?" Nathan asked, looking slightly worried.

I met his eyes. "I'm going with him."

He blinked slowly. "What?"

"I'm moving with Peter." I said, then I braced myself for the explosion.


	11. Chapter 10

Over the Years

Part ten

Disclaimer: Not mine! Never has been, never will be. How sad…

PETER

Okay, this friendship thing is a lot harder than I thought. I try, I really do, but I cant stop the thoughts that are running through my head.

It doesn't help that Claire has the same thoughts in her head…thoughts that I can hear very loudly.

"Let's watch a movie!" Claire said one night when we were at my apartment.

I smirked at her. "What movie?"

She shrugged. "I don't care. Anything. I'm just bored."

I rolled my eyes. She was always bored. And I said so.

She laughed. "I know! But there has to be something to do…"

I sighed and looked down at the movies I had piled beside my t.v. "Claire, I think we've watched all of my movies…"

She frowned as she looked at the pile. "Damn, I think you're right."

I laughed at the saddened look on her face. "So what now?"

She shrugged and sat on the couch. "I'm out of ideas."

I laughed at her once again. "Come on Claire. You have to know some other idea than watching t.v."

_Well, I could just start making out with you, but that doesn't seem really appropriate right now…_

I tried to ignore that thought as I heard it. Come on Peter, just act like you didn't hear it…

"Yeah, that might be a bad idea." Damn. Why did my mouth seem to have a mind of its own?

Claire blushed and looked down at her hands. "Sorry." She muttered. _Not really._

"Claire." I said disapprovingly.

"I'm working on it!" She snapped. I couldn't help but laugh. _God, he's hot when he laughs…Damn, don't tell me that he head that…_

"Guilty." I said, smiling once again. "And thank you." Just stop thinking these thoughts, Claire. It's hard enough already.

"Sorry." She muttered again. She moved so her legs were in my lap and her head was resting on the arm rest. "So what can we do?"

I groaned. "Don't tell me that we are going to have this conversation again!"

_Well you wont consider doing anything else._

I gave her a look and she blushed once again, and looked down at the floor. "Once again…sorry."

I sighed. "Claire, it's hard enough having my own thoughts about us in my head, I don't need yours in there as well."

Claire froze, and then I realized what I said. Oh shit…

"What do you mean, you have your own thoughts about us?" Claire asked slowly, moving to sit up.

I felt myself blush slightly. "Claire, I'm still a guy. No matter who you are-"

"Peter, I'm sick of this niece and uncle crap!" Claire snapped. "We met a year ago! You don't feel like an uncle to me." _You REALLY don't feel like an uncle to me…_

I swallowed hard. Really hard. "Claire, it doesn't matter if we see each other like that. It is how it is-"

"No." Claire snapped. "It is how we make it."

I frowned at her. "What does that mean?"

She leaned towards me and I froze. If she wanted this, I wasn't going to stop her…it was too hard trying to stop it anyway…


	12. Chapter 11

Over The Years

Part eleven

Disclaimer: Okay, we all know this isn't mine.

Authors note: Sorry about how short this one is! I'll make it up!!!

CLAIRE

I kissed Peter. I pulled away softly and opened my eyes and stared at him. "Still just want to be friends?"

Peter sighed. "Claire, I never wanted to be just friends."

"Then why are we doing this?" I snapped, feeling anxious.

"Why are we doing what?" Peter asked, looking slight exhausted.

"Why are we hiding what we feel?"

"Um…I don't know Claire." Peter snapped. "Maybe because my brother is your father?"

I glared at him. "How many more times are you going to bring that up?"

"As many times as it takes to get it through your head!" Peter snapped. "What do you want me to say Claire? That we can act on what we feel and just find a way to keep it a secret from everyone we love?"

I stared at him. "Yes!"

He looked at me like I had completely lost my mind. "No."

I jumped off of the couch. "Come on Peter! I love you! You know I love you, and although you wont admit it, I know you love me too. So why don't we just keep it a secret? Nobody has to know."

Peter closed his eyes. "Claire, I know how you feel about me. I hear it in your thoughts. And your right about how I feel you. And no-" He snapped, seeing how I was about to say something, "I'm not going to say it." I glared. "But I am not going to sneak behind my brothers back, my entire families back, and start sleeping with my niece."

"Peter." I said, fighting back tears. "I really don't care about any of our family, though I know you do. I just think we should do what we feel, and if it gets to complicated later, then we can end it. Please."

Peter stared at me. He raised a shaking hand to wipe away a tear that fell down the cheek. "Claire, don't cry." He said softly, "please."

"Why not?" I snapped. "You don't care."

He pulled me close to him. "if I didn't care, I wouldn't be fighting this as hard as I am." he muttered. "If we do this, we cant go back. This is it."

I nodded against his chest. "I know. And that's what I want."

Peter pulled away and stared at me, his face completely serious. The only time I had seen him this serious was when he was telling me to shoot him that day…

"Fine." He said, "I'm tired of fighting it anyway."

Then he closed the space between us and pressed his lips against mine.


	13. Chapter 12

Over the Years

Part twelve

Disclaimer: This isn't mine. Never has been, never will be.

PETER

This was the first time Claire and I were supposed to go to a family dinner since we had started our little trip to hell. And, I haven't regretted it. I'm in love with her, as she knows, and I'm not ready to give her up yet.

But I'm still scared as hell to see if Claire and I can pull this off tonight.

We were standing at Nathan's apartment, waiting for someone to answer the door, and Claire was just as nervous as I was. "It'll be fine." I said, more to convince myself than her. She gave me a small smile.

"Of course it will." She said, sounding slightly unsure.

I squeezed her hand, then dropped it quickly as the door opened. "Claire, Peter!" Nathan said, smiling at us, "Come on in!"

We walked inside, Nathan giving Claire a soft hug. "Hello Peter." Heidi said warmly. "Claire."

I smiled and gave my sister-in-law a hug. "Great to see you Heidi."

Her smile widened. "Peter, where have you been? Now that you have Claire, you decided not to come around as much?"

I winced slightly, then put on a smile. "Well, Claire makes up for all of you."

Heidi laughed, then reached down to hug Claire. "Well, you both should come around more often." She smiled down at Claire. "You're welcome at anytime."

I smiled, guilt washing through my body. When I glanced over at Claire, I saw her wincing. "Thank you, Heidi." She muttered.

Nathan was looking at us impatiently. "Can we go eat now?"

Heidi ignored her husband. "It's true Claire. You're family."

Now I felt completely horrible. Claire glanced at me, then at Nathan. "I know." She said. It didn't sound like a good thing.

"Come on." Nathan said, ushering all of us into the dining room. "Lets eat."

I rolled my eyes at my brother. We sat at the table, then the maid starting bringing out the food. "So how is everything going?" Nathan asked us, "Both of you getting along and everything?"

I nodded. Claire was also nodding. "Yeah, we're getting along fine." We glanced at each other, then looked away quickly. "So, how have you two been spending your time?" Heidi asked us.

"Just hanging out." Claire said quickly.

I was just praying they wouldn't ask us _what_ we were doing while 'hanging out.' But they didn't get to that. Nathan was looking at me disappointingly. "I think you need a job." Nathan said. "You need to start growing up."

I met his eyes. "Sorry. The whole blowing up thing kind of puts a job as a lower priority."

Heidi broke in before Nathan could say another word. "I'm sure Peter will get a job as soon as he is ready, Nathan. Until then, he has plenty of money stashed away." She tuned to me. "But if you need any help, just let us know."

I just nodded. We continued with pointless conversation, then it was time for me and Claire to leave. We said our goodbyes, then walked out the door. We were halfway down the street before Claire finally spoke. "Well, that was…fun."

I looked down and saw her biting her lip. I knew how she was feeling. "Claire…"

"I'm fine." She cut in, smiling at me. "We're fine."

I smiled at her, then looked around quickly. I kissed her softly. "Let's go home."


	14. Chapter 13

Over The Years

Part Thirteen

Disclaimer: so not mine

CLAIRE

"Happy Birthday Claire!" Peter said, coming into my room I the morning.

I groaned. "Peter, to early…" He laughed. "No. Wake up."

I sighed. "Okay. Wake up time."

He laughed once again, then pulled my arm. I groaned and sat up. He handed me a wrapped package. I grinned up at him and opened it slowly. It was a jewelry box. I looked at Peter in shock. "Open it." He urged.

I slowly opened the box, and found a silver charm bracelet. It had a heart on it, and a cheerleader. I laughed. "I love it!" I hugged him. "thank you Peter!"

He blushed. "It's nothing."

I rolled my eyes and he cleared his throat. "Well, get ready to go. We have a long day ahead of us."

"What do you mean?"

He smirked. "Well, first we are going over to Hiro and Ando's, where Niki and Micah have flown in, and we are having a party for you. And then, we have to go to Nathan's at six for his part for you."

I groaned. "I'm guessing a lot of his friends are going to be there?"

Peter smirked down at me. "That they are."

"Yay." I said sarcastically. He just laughed.

"Get dressed. And bring a dress to change into for Nathan's."

I did as he said, and then we made our way to Hiro's. We walked in, and everyone immediately surrounded me. "Happy Birthday Claire!"

I smiled at them. "Thanks everyone!"

Micah hugged me, then took out his camera. I just rolled my eyes, "You and your pictures Micah."

He shrugged and snapped a photo.

I laughed. "I better get copies of these."

Niki laughed along with me. "Oh, trust me, we'll get plenty of copies."

Peter smirked ."Don't forget to get me some."

"And us." Ando and Hiro said.

I loved that. It was like they were the same person some time. It was funny.

"We got you cake, Claire." Hiro said, smiling at me.

I laughed. "Just what I need, more sugar."

Peter scowled at me. "You look fine. Don't start with the losing weight thing."

I ignored him. The party was great, I had forgotten how much fun it was for all of us to hang out together. I really missed it. But it was over way to fast. "We need to start heading over to Nathan's." Peter told me. I sighed, then went into the bathroom to change into my dress.

When I walked back out, I almost laughed when I saw Peter's mouth drop open. He was staring at me, his eyes wide. "So how do I look?"

"Claire is pretty." Hiro said softly.

I smiled at him. "Thank you Hiro."

Niki was watching Peter. "You look great Claire."

"Thanks Niki."

I looked at Peter, who was still staring at me. "Ready to go?"

He nodded, still not saying anything. "Peter, before you go, can I talk to you?"

Peter looked at Niki and nodded. They went into the corner, then started to talk. Niki was motioning to me, and Peter was turning red. Finally, they both came back over. Niki was smiling. "Have fun at the party." She said, looking at me, then Peter. "Both of you."


	15. Chapter 14

Over The Years

Part fourteen

Disclaimer: Not mine

PETER

I think I finally found a way for me and Claire to be together, and nobody would know absolutely anything about the whole uncle-niece thing.

We could move.

If we left New York, then the only people who knew who we are would be gone. It would be our little secret, we wouldn't have to feel guilty, or think someone is watching us. We could just be together.

Now, I have to find a reason to get away from here. And a reason for Claire to leave…that one might be a little more difficult considering she's nineteen. And then, we would have to do the hardest part…tell Nathan.

_That could be worse than facing Syler…or blowing up…_

**Two weeks later**

I got a high paying job at a hospital in New York. Claire and I talked it over, and she says she's going to tell Nathan tonight that she's going with me. I wonder how he'll take it…

There was a sound in the hallway, and I walked over and pulled open the door. Then I immediately pulled Claire into a hug. "You told him didn't you?"

"He's so mad, Peter." She muttered into my shirt, which was getting wet from the tears pouring out of her eyes

I took a deep breath. "Claire, you know as well as I do that this is it."

There was silence for a moment/

"We are leaving Peter." she said softly. "I love you and I'm sick of asking like we are just -"

"I know." I said back, just as softly. I looked around my apartment. "We might as well start packing up my things. We can get your when we are done."

She nodded and pulled away from me. We just started working in silence. "What do you want to bring?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. What do we need?"

She smirked at me, making me want to laugh. "Considering what I have? Everything."

Then I did laugh, and threw some books into an open box. "Then pack everything."

She frowned. "Peter…"

Now I rolled my eyes, and smirked back at her. "What do you want me to say, Claire?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't want to pack everything."

"And why is that?"

"Because," She said dramatically, "then I have to unpack everything when we get there!"

I just laughed at her. "That's usually the way things work."

She frowned again. "Well I don't like it."

I walked over and wrapped my arms around her waist. She put hers around my neck and smiled up at me. "I don't care." I smirked, leaning down to kiss her. She kissed me back and put her legs around my waist, then the unthinkable happened.

The door of my apartment burst open and Nathan charged in. "Peter what were you thinking letting Claire-" He broke off and stared at us.

Claire dropped to the floor her eyes wide. I looked at his hands on Claire's waist, then moved them quickly. Nathan was still staring. "What the hell…"

"Nathan-" I started.

Nathan looked at Claire, then me. "Don't talk to me. Either of you." He glared at Claire. "Have fun in Las Vegas." He looked at both of us in disgust, then walked out the door.

"Nathan!" I yelled, running after him. I caught him in the hall. "Nathan-"

"Are you going to try to explain this Peter?" Nathan yelled.

I winced. "It's kind of a hard thing to explain-"

"You bet it is!" Nathan roared. "She's my daughter! You're my brother!"

"I know!" I yelled back. Then I took a deep breath and started again. "Look, do you really think we would do this if we couldn't help it? We tried, Nathan. We really tried. But we just couldn't-"

"I don't want to hear it, Peter." Nathan said. "As far as I am concerned, you and Claire are both no longer members of this family."

I stared after him as he marched off down the hall.


	16. Chapter 15

Over The Years

Part fifteen

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Authors note: REALLY SHORT

CLAIRE

Its so hard to be "just friends" with Peter. I mean, how the hell do you stay friends with the one person you have ever-

"Claire, you okay?"

I jumped, then smiled brightly at Peter. "I'm fine!" I looked at Hiro. "What were you saying?"

Hiro started talking once again. I saw Peter glance at me worriedly, but I ignored him and once again disappeared inside my head. It was the only place where I could pretend Peter and I were really together, and that he wasn't my uncle- since nobody else could seem to forget it.

"So how is college going Claire?" Nathan asked.

I glanced up, once again startled. "College is great. Just great."

Nathan frowned at me. "I still wish you had tried living in the dorms. I'm sure Peter-"

"Loves having her." Peter broke in, glaring at Nathan. "Nathan, we've been through this."

Nathan ignored him. "I mean, it's part of the college experience-"

"Nathan-" Peter growled.

"And Peter really should be working on a family-"

"NATHAN!" Peter yelled. His face was bright red, and he was trying really hard not to look at me. I think he heard my thoughts…which at that moment would probably be a really bad thing…

"Nathan, Claire is living with me. It saves money, and I like having her there. Its fine." Peter told him softly. "Claire is my best friend." He said it softly, almost as if he hadn't realized it until he said it.

I stared at him. And that's all he wanted me to be. His best friend…


	17. Chapter 16

Over the Years

Part Sixteen

Disclaimer: This isn't mine

PETER

Claire and I have lived in Las Vegas for six months. Everything is going great. Micah and Niki come over once a week, and I love my job. Claire got a job that she seems to enjoy. Everything is just going great…

Until right now that is.

"We cant go to New York!" Claire exclaimed, glaring at me.

"Claire, I have never spent a Christmas away from my family!" I snapped back. "I don't want to start now."

"Peter, they practically disowned you!" Claire yelled. "They don't want us there as much as I don't want to go!"

I just stared at her. "Claire, they might be…angry, but Nathan is still my broth-"

"God, Peter! This is just like you!" Claire yelled. "Its like when you were going to explode! You believed Nathan would help you, then you heard the truth in his mind."

"You forget that Nathan did help me." I snapped.

"Yeah, because of me!" She snapped back.

I was really angry. Why couldn't she see that I needed to see my family, even if it was for only one more time? "I cant be here." I snapped, walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Claire snapped.

"Out." I snapped once again, I slammed the door on the way out and walked down the stairs, then stood outside. Where could I go now?

LATER

Niki was standing in the kitchen while I retraced my fight with Claire. "And then I left." I concluded.

She looked at me thoughtfully. "Peter, I understand why you want to see your family, but cant you understand why Claire doesn't?"

"Of course I understand!" I hissed, "But we could at least talk about it! Instead, all I get is screamed at!"

Niki sighed once again, then handed me a steaming cup of coffee. "This is going to be a long night." She muttered. I glanced at her.

"I shouldn't be here bothering you with this." I said, "I'll go."

I stood to leave, but Niki pushed me back into my chair. "Peter, you don't have anywhere to go. And if you go home, it will just end up in another fight." She shook her head. "You can stay here."

I smiled at her gratefully. Finally, someone who gets it.

"But-" She continued, "you really should think this threw a little more. I mean, Nathan isn't exactly going to be happy about the fact you're screwing his daughter. He isn't going to treat you like his little brother."

"I know that." I said, slightly uncomfortable. "I just think it's important to at least try to be civil." I sighed, then ran a hand threw my hair. "Its going to be a long night."

Niki smirked, then stood and walked to a cabinet. She came back a minute later with a bottle of whiskey. "No it wont."


	18. Chapter 17

Over the Years

Part Seventeen

Disclaimer: So not mine

CLAIRE

We found him. Finally, we found Peter. That's all I could think. "Claire." Peter whispered. I smiled, tears running down my face. Then I started to run. I threw my arms around Peter and felt him bury his face in my hair. "Smile!" Micah said, snapping a picture. That's when Peter looked around and dropped his arms.

He was talking to everyone, but I wasn't paying any attention. I was to busy staring at Peter. Alive. He was alive. Then I heard that we were going home. To New York.

I walked behind Peter, and saw him staring around at his apartment, looking like he was some what in shock. "We knew you'd be back." I said softly.

Peter turned and flashed me a smile that made my knees weak. "I'm glad you all had such faith in me."

"More like Claire had faith in you." Nathan said, coming up behind me and putting a hand on my shoulder. "She's the one who wouldn't let us touch the place."

I blushed and looked down at the floor. "Well, I knew that I could live through that, so I figured he could too."

Nathan shrugged, and Peter smiled down at me. "Thanks Claire."

Peter sat down on the couch and Nathan looked at me. "Are you going home or do you want to stay with Peter for awhile?"

I shot Peter a questioning glance. He smiled at me. "I'd like you to stay."

I smiled back. "Alright."

Nathan nodded. "I figured as much." He made his way towards the door. "Don't be home to late."

The door shut behind him and I shifted uncomfortably. I saw Peter looking at me in amusement. This was slightly awkward. "You can sit you know."

I shot him a nervous smile and sat next to him on the couch. "Sorry. I just cant believe that you're here."

He smiled at me. "Its kind of hard for me to believe too."

I gave him a shaky smile, then looked down at the floor. I saw Peter slowly moved towards me, then put his arm around my shoulders. I tried to fight it, but ended up letting out a muffled sob and leaned against Peter, crying against his chest. I started to cry harder and Peter slowly put his other arm around me, rubbing my back. "I'm sorry." I cried. "I just…I hoped you were alive, but I never really thought I would see you again."

I felt Peter swallowed hard. "Well, I guess I'm glad you hoped."

I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes on the sleeve of my shirt. "I'm sorry. This should be a happy day."

Peter smiled at me softly. "Claire, this is a happy day. I'm here, I'm alive, I'm with you…"

I stared at her and he stared back. Slowly, Ihe started to lean down. I shut my eyes. Thoughts started to run through my head.

_What are you doing?!_

_He isn't going to kiss you! He's your uncle!_

Then his lips touched mine.

He kissed me. And now we have to pretend it never happened. Truthfully, it's killing me. Completely killing me. I mean, friends. Me and Peter? Friends? No! That completely goes against everything I want, everything I feel in my being.

What do I do now? I mean, am I just supposed to act like it didn't happen? Forever?


	19. Chapter 18

Over the Years

Part Eighteen

Disclaimer: not mine. But everyone knew that.

PETER

I woke up, my head pounding. What the hell happened last night? I groaned, then sat up in bed. Where was I? I looked next to me. Blonde hair. Claire….wait, the hair was too long to be Claire….

Oh my fucking god.

I jumped out of bed. Niki sat straight up, clutching at her head. "What the-" She broke off, staring at me wordlessly. "Oh my god." She finally stuttered.

I frantically started pulling on my clothes. "What the hell happened?"

"We were drunk." Niki answered, just as frantically. "It doesn't count. Nothing happened."

I stared at her. "Right, that's going to work."

Niki glared at me. "Just act like nothing happened! Claire doesn't have to know!"

I ran a hand through my hair. "Fine, it didn't happen." Then I walked out of the door.

Do you have any idea how hard it is to sit at a table with the woman you love and the woman you had a one night stand with? Its completely horrible. Not to mention, I couldn't even look at Niki, and Claire kept giving me looks that clearly said I was acting funny.

After dinner, Niki and Micah finally left and I sat in the main room, staring at the wall. Claire was in the shower. What did it mean that I slept with Niki and didn't want Claire to know? There was no doubt in my mind that I was in love with Claire, and Niki really was one of my best friends. So why did I sleep with Niki?

The water turned off in the bathroom, and I quickly laid in bed and acted like I was asleep.

The next week passed quickly. And horribly. I love Claire, really, I do. But I know that this isn't working. We moved across the country, and it still felt like we were hiding. We still couldn't be what we wanted, and now we had also lost every person we cared about. Nathan wouldn't return my calls, Niki was avoiding me and Claire, and there wasn't anyone else to talk to. Hiro and Ando were always off playing hero, and Matt and Mohinder knew why Claire and I had left, and neither of them were exactly supportive. That just left me and Claire.

And now I knew that as soon as do what I plan, there wont even be that.

Claire walked in the apartment. "Hey!" She exclaimed. She took one look at my face and froze. "What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath, then slowly told Claire to sit down.


	20. Chapter 19

Over the Years

Part nineteen

Disclaimer: Everyone knows this isn't mine.

CLAIRE

I held the gun against his head. "Please don't make me." I begged, tears streaming down my face. "Please let there be another way."

I stared deep into Peters eyes. How could I possibly shoot the person who had saved my life? How could I talk his life away from him?

"You have a choice Claire." Nathan said. My eyes snapped to him. He looked at me, then walked over to his brother. "I'm not going to leave you Pete."

I knew what Nathan was going to do. I wasn't going to just lose my uncle, I was going to lose my father too. And then I saw Nathan grabbed a hold of Peter. As soon as he did, Peters eyes met mine. Then he was gone.

I felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest. That's when I knew. I was in love with Peter. And not the way a niece should love an uncle.

I saw the sky burst into flames and my tears came even faster and harder. He was gone. I saw him in my mind, that day when I ran into him at school. The way he told me life would get better after high school. The day at the jail, the way his face had looked when I said those words, "you're totally my hero."

Then the day I saw him dead on the table, how I felt like my world had come crashing down, then was miraculously better as soon as he opened his eyes. The way I was shocked when I saw he was going to trust Nathan, and the hurt look in his eyes when had looked at him with betrayal.

And now he's gone.

I stared up at the sky. If he really was gone…wouldn't I feel something?

Then my mind jumped to myself, walking through fire, jumping off of roofs, then I froze when I realized the truth. Peter wasn't dead. He couldn't be dead. If he really did have my gifts, then he could live through that…I knew he could.


	21. Chapter 20

Over the Years

Part Twenty

PETER

I heard Claire crying out in the main room, and I heard Niki trying to reason with her. I knew it wouldn't do any good. This was it. I was leaving today. I was going to live with Niki…as friends, though Claire didn't know that…until I found a new job and a new place to live. Hopefully I would get something back home, in New York.

Niki walked into the bedroom. "Talk to her." She hissed as she grabbed bags and walked back out. I followed.

I swallowed hard as I saw the tears running down her face and the hate in her eyes. "Claire, don't be like this." I pleaded

"Get out." She said it so cold, I actually shivered

I sighed hard, then glared down at her. It was the only way I wouldn't show how I really felt. "Fine." I started walking towards the door. "I have the rent paid for the next three months." It was the only thing I could give her.

I walked down with my bags, then put them in Niki's car. That's when a photo album came crashing down onto the street. It fell open to the picture the day when everyone found me. The picture of Claire and I wrapped in each others arms.

I grabbed the photo album and climbed into Niki's car. She was staring at me. "Let's go."


	22. Chapter 21

Over the Years

Part twenty-one

Disclaimer: Not mine

Authors note: This is it everyone! It's the end… Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

CLAIRE

It's been two years since I've seen Peter, or anyone else in the family. I heard that Peter moved back to New York two months after he left me, but that's all I really know.

I have a good job, and a great life…no, I don't have another boyfriend, or anyone I care about. Nobody has been able to come close to what I once had.

And now, here I am, standing in New York once again. Hiro is getting married to a woman he met on one of his hero missions and I was here for the wedding. And now I have to see the people I have spent the last two years running from.

I walked into the church and instantly froze. Because it was just my luck that the very first person I see was Peter himself.

PETER

Claire. I stared at her in complete shock. She was beautiful, as beautiful as she has ever been. And I was still completely in love with her. I just stood staring at her. Then the wedding started.

CLAIRE

I watched the wedding, wished Hiro my congratulations, then tried to get away as quickly as possible. I didn't make it.

PETER

I stopped Claire as she tried to run out of the wedding. "Claire-"

That's the only thing I had a chance to say before Claire ran into my arms.

CLAIRE

I don't know what came over me. I just broke and ran straight into Peters arms. I glanced up and saw him staring at me with the same look he used to give me.

"Peter…"

"I still love you Claire."

"I love you too."


End file.
